Hells princess
by Belieber Twihard
Summary: The Princess of Hell, in love with a hunter, a recipe for disaster. Farren I Crowley's daughter and inlove with Dean and he with her. Although the one thing he cant let go of, is that she lied to him. That she is the Princess of Hell. Farren does what she has to and lets go completely
1. Chapter 1

Imagine something that your heart just yearns for, something that will forever be out of your reach. That you can never touch, smell, feel, or love again, that for me is someone in particular. But hey being the King of hells daughter was bound to have those down falls, espically when someone finds out. That happened oh boy did it happen, the person who found out and ripped a hole in my chest is the one and only Dean Winchester.

When Crowley is your father you think that you would be used to people not loving you. For me that is the complete opposite, my mother died at birth and my father held me close. I was the only thing he had left, he was the only thing I had untill I meet Dean. Then he became my world, then it crashed around me. I still talk to Sam and Castiel. Dean cant face me, not now anyway.

It happened so long ago, I remember meeting Sam and Dean even Cas. None of them new I was next in-line for the throne….. to hell.

Ironic huh now that I am in my own personal one.

I wish things went differently.

I wish I was still with Dean.

I wish a lot of things.

But now I have to be who I am.

Farren, daughter to Crowley. I am the crown Princess of Hell, time to start acting like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**F P.O.V**

Staring at the same four walls isnt going to do much and I know that hell, I need to get up I need to do something. I want to go back, back to before he found out who I was. Dads minions need to learn when to shut their mouths because they ruined my life. Completely and utterly, Castiel didn't even know who I was, or what I was I hid it that well. The only contact I have to them and that is through Cas, he is my best friend and that never changed for which I am glad. With Dean though I don't think he could get rid of me fast enough.

I know I need to stop moping but how, how do I recover after someone rips out your heart and smashes it. Apparently my grandmother has made an apperance and Dean has the mark of Cain. I hope Sammy doesn't do anything stupid.

"Farren!"

I ran to the throne room to see what my father wanted, there sitting on the throne was my father with the first blade. How he got it I do not know, all I know is that for it to work it has to be used by someone with the mark of cain ….. Dean

"Yes Dad ?" I asked since Dean and I split my father doesn't usually call me with something to do with the Winchesters.

"I need you to come with me to see Moose and Squirral, I do not trust mother alone with you." He stood from his throne and muttered under his breath " the vindictive bitch"

I just nodded and went along with him, it has been a while since I saw Dean and that is something that I have been wanting to put off for a while now but no such luck.

We meet the Winchesters and niether one of them could look at me. Great.

Apparently Cain has gone off the deep end and has been killing his decendents. Not crazy at all.

Lucky me I have to baby sit Dean while Sam, Dad and Cas go and see what they can find. With the blade in close distance there is a chance that Dean might go off the deep end. That is something that we don't want, having two blood thursty killers out there.

Dean and I went to the bunker, I sat across from him at the table. This is the longest that we have been in one room together since he found out.

"Dean"

He didn't look up, he was just concerntrating on what he was reading

"DEAN!"

I had to yell at him only to get a glance.

I have had enough I am sorry to the others but sitting here with him, and he cant even look at me.

"Fine, I am going."

Not even a glance, I fought back the tears as I turned and left.

"Just so you know Dean, I love you I have never stopped loving you. But you obviously don't love me so I will take my leave."

Only turning to set the necklace he got me on the table in front of him and left.

I don't give a damn if Rowena kills me it would be better than the pain I was going through now , the never ending torment.

Just before I walked out the door it was so quiet that I thought I was hearing things.

I turned and aske "what, what was that"

"Stay"

"Why?" I asked as I did not know what he wanted

"Just stay" he finally looked up and we made eye contact. "Please"

His eyes looked so sad I just could not say no to him.

I just couldn't.

I sat back where I was I just need answers form him and I think that he knows that. I think that is why he asked me to stay. But that just what they are thoughts, thoughts that can get me into trouble at some point.

"Dean, we need to talk"

He looked up and nodded and lead set aside the book he was drowning in moments before.

" You start." The gruffness of his voice starlted me for a bit.

"Why did you shove me away?"

I regretted the quenstion as soon as it left my mouth I mean come on Farren you know why.

"I was scared."

Now that shocked me I tried to form words but they would not come out of my mouth. Dean Winchester scared? Who was he and what has he done with the fearless Dean that everyone knows.

"Scared, Dean what were you scared about?"

He sighed and looked me in the eye.

"Look at it from my point of view Ren. I found out the girl I was inlove with was the daughter to the king of hell. What was I meant to think." He ran his hand through his hair. " I was scared that everything that we had was a lie"

Ok. Now that was a mind blower, other than the fact that Dean is willingly having a chick flick moment.

"Dean, it was real completely real."

He just nodded and looked away.

I have one last question for him if he wil answer I do not know.

"Dean," he looked up at me "Do you still love me?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

"Dean," he looked up at me "Do you still love me?"

 _ **Now:**_

He looked up at me, I could tell that he wanted to say something, but I did not know if I wanted to know what he was going to say.

Many things were going on in my head, all of them bad I couldn't take it anymore.

If he wasn't going to answer then I may as well leave.

I knew now most likley that the love of my life doesn't feel the same.

"Yes.."

It was so quite that I almost didn't hear it.

"What was that?"

I asked I had to be sure.

"Yes, I still love you" I couldn't help but grin "But.. I don't think that I could be with you"

BAM

There it is the horrible truth, my grin fell and I nodded and walked to leave the bunker.

"I am .. I am going to go get food you want any?" I asked trying to keep my tears back.

I saw him shake his head.

I turned and walked out, I couldn't help butthink of the happier times.

 _Flashback_

 _I was sitting at the table in the bunker waiting for Sam and Dean to come back with food._

 _I shot up with intrigue mixed with intenese hunger and walked/ran to Sam who was holding the food and grabed what was for me._

" _I see that the food is more important than me"_

 _I heard Dean say_

 _I walked back to him and gave him a peck on the lips, then went back to my food._

" _Better?"_

 _I couldn't help but ask with a smile on my face_

 _I heard Sam laugh and couldn't help but join in_

 _End of flashback_

I wish things were still like that, I was in so much pain right now.

I did not want to be here I did not to be here one bit. Things were just getting to hard I just couldn't deal with it anymore.

I went to the local diner and got enough to feed all of us.

Us being me, my father, Sam and Dean. Although Dad and I did not have to eat we did it anyway some of the food was really good. Castiel on the other had doesn't eat that much so I did not know if he wanted anything.

I walked back and I saw that my father as well as Cas and Sam were back.

The atmosphere was so thick that you could choke on it.

"Farren, there you are" my father greeted me when I walked into the room. "I got food" is all I said.

I sat the food on the table and avoided Dean at all cost.

I couldn't take the fact that I loved him and vise versa, but he refused to be together.

We all ate in silence, the most awkward dinner I have ever had. As soon I had finished I wanted to leave, I could not be around Dean right now not after what he said.

I think that my dd could tell that I did not want to be here much longer.

"Well boys as much fun as this has been it is time for us to head off"

I followed my dad out not talking to any of them. I knew that I was not very welcome here, so I wanted to get out of here right now.

As soon as we got home it felt weird calling hell home because the bunker used to be my home. Dean always said that it was our home because as far as he was concerned I had not really had a home either. If you can call growing up around around poor souls that made a deal with a cross road demon. Hell was never really a home. But now it is the only home I have so it will have to do, there is nothing I can do with it. Because of course I am the princess of hell.

I have always hated that title I ran away from here and that title and that is how I meet Dean and Sam

 _Flashback_

 _I finaly got out of hell, my dad has always been over protective. He doesn't want me working as a cross road demon or let me out of hell at all. I want to see what was so exciting about top side._

 _I heard a noise behind me and I knew that it was something that I did not want to mess with, I mean I may be a demon but I still have a little bit of humanity in me as my mother was human. So I ran, I ended up rining into a hard cheast._

 _I looked up into green eyes, of an attractive man, there was a taller guy next to him. I was shaking and could not get the words out of my mouth._

 _Both men looked at each other and nodded, the taller one headed off to where I was chased from. The shorter one put his arm around me and lead me towards a car._

" _It's ok your safe now"_

 _Was all he said and didn't remove his arm._

 _End of Flashback_

All these memories have been swimming all around my head and have been making havok in my mind.

I want to get over this but I really don't know how to cope with this as much as I have to right now.

The days passed very quickly in hell, I refused to go back top side to deal with the Winchesters and as time went on I could see that my grandmother was up to no good.

I heard that Cain was now dead, I knew that Dean was the one to kill him, to say that it was a bad thing would be a lie then it wouldn't. I mean it is good that Cain is no longe killing people dwindling the population. But that makes Dean the sole carrier of the mark which is not a good thing.

I knew that they gave the blade to Castiel as dad came home looking like a kicked puppy as he did not have the blade. I was starting to ge worried about Dean as now my grandmother is gone and he is on her hit list.

I decided to go top side and see what was going on with Sam and Dean, I walked in and saw a girl hugging Cas, I saw it was Charlie as she pulled back. I had never met her befroe but I had about her, the boys saw her as a little sister.

I heard her say that she though Cas would be taller, I had to laugh as that would be because of Dean as he always says that Cas is shorter than what he is.

"Most people think that" I had to say it just came out I couldn't help it.

"Well boys, what is going on about the mark" I ask I had to be indifferent

"Why do you want to know?" Sam asked me

"Well, since I doubt Dean wants to be left with the mark for the rest of his life, that you will find a way to get rid of it" I walked closer to them.

"Plus I want to help."

 **A/N: Sorry for the sort chapter have had a bit of writers block**


	4. Chapter 4

All four of them turned and looked at me questionably, I knew that they were wondering why on earth I wanted to help. I still love Dean and I will always love him. But after we sort this out I am going to leave him alone, no one wants to be attached to the princess of hell forever.

"Why do you want to help?" I heard Charlie ask

"Many reasons why" I turned to her, "getting rid of the mark is a bad idea, it is a key and a lock to something that even Lucifer feared."

The mark was a dangerous thing; I can see things going round and round in Sam's head. If he listens to me is another thing, I don't think that he will but I agree with Dean on this one. We have to find a way that he can live with this mark. To learn the self-control over the bloodlust and the murder drive. That is the safest way to go about things.

But I know that Sam will want his brother to be free.

I need to talk to him I need to get through to him that there is nothing that you can do that is safe by taking off the mark. It is like opening the gates of hell and resurrecting Lucifer and Michael and let them have at it.

"Look I know that you can't trust me and I get that," I walked closer to them. "But I will help in finding Dean a way of living with the mark."

I looked around and saw that they all believed me.

"Cas, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yes"

Followed me out the door where I lead I knew he knew that this would not end well. I could see the look on Deans face Cain had said something, something that had scared him.

"Cas, you know as well as I do that removing that mark means only bad things" I turned to him and told him.

He nodded agreeing with me.

"I know, Sam has this idea that we can remove the mark and everything will go back to normal"

"But it wont" I said solemnly

"Keep an eye on Sam and keep him close." I turned to leave.

"Please take care of Dean," I said not looking back but I know that he nodded.

I kept going forward, I knew I could not stay around here for long periods of time. It would hurt just way too much and I cannot handle that not at the moment. Not with Dean being so close but being so far away. I am stuck in this never ending cycle that I can see what I want and what I have had and I know that I can never have again. Because of who I am and because of what I am. These things never change I know that, once a Winchester has made up their mind it is hard to change it. That is why I told Cas to keep and eye on Sam and look after Dean. Trouble follows those two and you never know when it will hit, it does not only effect them though either. It could come back and hurt Charlie, Cas, Dad or even me. Walls up and head down and find a solution that is what I am going to so and no one is going to change my mind about it.

 **D P.O.V**

I kept wondering why Farren wanted to help, I mean yes she has done in the past, and yes she said that she still loved me. But I can't help but wonder if there is some other reason that she is doing this.

I still love her; don't think that I could ever stop. But how can I be with her when I keep questioning her motives behind everything.

Sam and Cas do trust her and Charlies seems to also.

I want her around but I don't trust myself, it is the mark. I am scared that I might snap and kill her. I mean she is a demon right? Or at least half a demon, which puts her in danger being around me in the first pace.

Something you just have to give up even when it hurts you the most and are the hardest thing to do, you just have to or it won't ever get better.

Well that is how I look at things anyway but I can't say that for anyone else.

 **F P.O.V**

The thing with leaving when I did is I have to answer to dad when I get home, and yes as childish as that sounds a demon still has to report to their father. Well I have other reasons why as well.

I really don't feel like talking to him at the moment, I sneak into hell. Yes I am aware how weird that sounds.

I walk past where the cage is and weirdly I saw the door open. When I look back I find that it is closed and that I probably imagined it.

When I get to my room, there is someone I did not expect to see.

"Lucifer"

"Did you miss me?"


	5. Chapter 5

"What, are you doing out of the cage." I asked because right at this very moment I am starting to worry quite a bit. The cage has been open before and that did not end very well.

Granted I never meet the Winchesters until Lucifer and Michael were put in the cage.

"Here I thought that I was going to get a warm welcome" He said as he approached me.

"A lot of time has passed" I took a steep back with every steep forward that he took.

He backed me to the wall by the door in my bedroom and trapped me against it. I turned my head away when he leaned in. I felt my knees get weak and my body relax, I knew that I was not in control of these actions. But I also know that he notices it.

"That may be, but time doesn't change some things" As soon as he said that he was gone.

I regret anything that happened between Lucifer and I. I was young and I was rebelling against my dad. I knew that there was a secret door to the cage, many didn't know about. That many still don't know about not even Lucifer, but I went in there and I started something that is not going to go away anytime soon I know that. Hell the cage had been open when I first meet Lucifer, when it was locked up again and the seals in place I found the secret door.

This all started before I met Dean and Sam and before the apocalypse. I had never been topside, until Lucifer and Michael were in the cage again.

Granted Michael was in heaven before the apocalypse, but any way. This thing with Lucifer had to end at some point, and I thought that he got the message that it was over. But I guess I was wrong, I have to stop him from finding out about Dean. Because one thing is for sure and the devil does not like sharing, I knew I had to do something about it. But I could not go to my dad, yea and what would I tell him.

Even going to Dean and Sam crossed my mind, but that will not only give them more reason to hate me. But also draw attention to the boys, and that is something that I do not want.

I could feel myself being summand topside; I wondered what it was all about. I hope that it was nothing bad, I mean the boys knew I had a cell-phone. But who knows sometimes the old ways are the best ways.

Once I got topside to where the summon was coming from, I found myself caught in a devils trap and knew that it was a hunter or one of the boys. I looked up and saw Cas standing in front of me and he did not look too happy.

"Do you know why there is a rumour on the angel radio saying that Lucifer has found a way out of the cage?"

I knew then that I had to lie, not that I wanted to. It is just the boys and Cas have a lot on their plate as it is.

"No, but I will look into it."

He nodded and let me out of the devils trap, I went straight back to hell and I knew that I needed to sort this out.

I did not Sam and Dean to catch on, and I sure as hell did not need Cas on my ass about it.

I walked to where the door to the cage is, and saw that it was looked and bolted like it should be.

I go to the entrance that I always used that was hidden from most demons in hell. Can you imagine a newbie demon wanting to impress got Lucifer out of his cage without unlocking it. That would be hell, pun intended, but obviously he had found a was out. Or a way into my head at least and that is that last thing that I want.

Not now, not when I want to sort this thing out with Dean, I did not need the devil himself hanging over my shoulder at this time.

I got into the cage and saw Lucifer sitting there as if he was waiting for me.

"What do you want?" I asked him and stood there waiting for an answer, all he did was smile at me knowingly.

 **A/N: sorry for the short chapter I have exams coming up and I am not going to update for a little while. Thought I would get this one up in the mean time**


End file.
